Because of him
by Inunanna - Nanna Parth
Summary: Inuyasha's big flaw is his guilt. On this one moonless night he is feeling guilty more than usual. Writen as part of the Inukag week 2016. Prompt: Flaw
I wrote this for the third day of Inukag Week 2016.

The prompt is: Flaw.

To me one of Inuyasha's Flaws is his guilt… so I wrote this.

I dedicate this to my precious friend Grapefruit Wannabe. The one who gave me the strength to write and publish this. Thank you and I love you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

 **Because of _him_**

He could not take it anymore. This was worse than any injury inflicted to him before.

The sounds were breaking his heart. It was too sad, too heartbroken. And it was all his fault. It was only his fault. If only he was other than a Hanyou. In nights like this he wished to be anything but a hanyou.

The night sky was dark and clean, with only the stars to light the hut he was in. The soft light illuminated his contrite profile while his eyes were fixated in the woman in front of him. She looked just as tired and heartbroken as him. Her stormy grey eyes stared at the sky, maybe looking for something to do, but they both knew the only thing left was to wait for the morning.

When the night drew closer an almost paralyzing fear had come upon him. And his instincts were screaming to run away from the danger. And there was no place he could run, no place to run from his nature.

Kagome's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He could barely hear her over the pained sounds "Come here." She made a gesture with her hand to call him to the small porch he built months before. "Let's sit together… please." He had no strength left in him to fight and he slowly complied. As fast as he sit beside her, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you are here… I'm glad you are back"

He scoffed at her admission. He was sure she would be better if he was not around. If it wasn't for him she would be completely accepted in the village, and she would not have to live in the outskirts of the forest, with him. She would have an important, sacred place among the humans, as she deserved… If it wasn't for him.

If it wasn't for him she would not be making this barriers around their home every new moon, if it wasn't for him she would be resting right now and she would not be overworking herself to be accepted again by the village elders.

Her voice interrupted him again. "I feel bad for your mom…" His eyes opened in surprise. He didn't want to believe she hated it that much. To be the mother of a hanyou baby. He turned his head to look at her. She was smiling softly and looking to the sky. He tried to say something but the weight in his chest wouldn't let him, even breathing was difficult.

"I'm glad you are here, with us". She looked down to the screaming baby in her arms. His little face was red and his eyes were closed with so much strength, his all face was wrinkled. His arms were tired of the constant fretting and now they rested languidly at his sides. "You are really scared, right baby? But don't worry mommy and daddy will always be with you". She moved the baby and put him on her shoulder moving him softly. The only moment his cries stopped were to take a deep breath and scream again.

"I feel bad for your mom…" she started again "because she was alone to care for you on this nights. She would see you lose your powers, and both of you would grow scared. And she had to care for you… alone."

She finally looked at him. A surprise expression crossed her face before smiling lovingly again. "That's why I'm really happy you are beside me".

The cries slowly became sobs on her shoulder. The baby was exhausted, and not even his terror could keep him awake. Kagome turned to him and handed him the sobbing bundle in her arms. Inuyasha shook his head slowly. She kept moving and laid the baby in the center of his chest. The baby instantly grabbed his haori and Inuyasha's hands reacted on their own holding the baby.

He could not see his son's face but he felt the baby sob and sigh softly until his small body relaxed. Kagome was still beside him and moved to kiss his cheek.

"See, he only wanted to feel safe… and there is no place safer that his father's arms."

This was their child first new moon, and definitely one he would never forget. The nights of the new moon were special for this family… because of him.

This is my first story published. Thank you for reading.

And Again and again, thank you my friend! You are responsible for all this!

Nanna


End file.
